The inventive concepts relate to package-on-package (PoP) devices, methods of fabricating the same, and semiconductor packages.
There is an increased demand for high performance, high speed and/or small electronic components. Multi-chip package techniques and/or package-on-package (PoP) technique have been proposed as semiconductor mounting techniques for satisfying this increased demand. A package-on-package (PoP) device fabricated by the PoP technique includes a lower package and an upper package that is stacked on the lower package. Each of the lower and upper packages includes a semiconductor chip and a package substrate therein. Thus, a PoP device may have an increased thickness. Because of this increased thickness, it may be difficult to exhaust heat that is generated by the semiconductor chips in a PoP device. Excessive heat build-up may cause the PoP device to operate incorrectly and/or may reduce an operating speed of the PoP device.